


vaderslut51283 is now following you.  Score!

by thewightknight



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Chance Meetings, Condoms, Hookups, M/M, Marijuana suppositories are a thing, Modern Setting, Morning Sex, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Public Blow Jobs, is it a porn blog or isn't it, kind of somnophilia, kinda safe nowhere sane but totally consensual, legal marijuana, new tumblr followers, safe sex, strawberry is ben's favorite flavor, things which make for awesome fiction that are creepy as hell in real life, using tumblr messaging for sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Hux isn't sure whether the tumblr that just started following him is a porn account or not.





	1. Coffee, Tea and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Like I put in the tags, sometimes things that are pretty creepy in real life make great fodder for fic. This is loosely based on a tumblr that started following me last week (that I blocked, yes), which consisted nothing of posts about how this guy liked to get high and eat p***y, but he was a nice guy really. Each post would include his account names on various social sites, a couple of phone numbers and his current general location. The tumblr creeped me out but the idea stuck, and here we are.
> 
> *****I know this hasn't updated in awhile, but good news - I've signed up to finish it as part of the WIP big bang, and the last chapters will be posted sometime in July 2018!
> 
> Huge thanks to [Chibifukurou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/profile) for beta'ing this for me, not only the two new chapters I'm posting this month, but also going back through the original three.

**_vaderslut51283_ ** _ is now following you. Score! _

Hux hadn’t meant to click on the email but had somehow managed to open it instead of deleting it. Normally he’d block anyone with an account name like that but the user picture caught his attention. Instead of a tanned and mostly-unclad female, it seemed at first to be an abstract image. On closer examination, it proved to be a headshot at an oblique angle, predominantly featuring a tousle of of dark hair. Maybe not a porn spambot, then, despite the name.

He didn’t have that many followers, but then his blog was a niche market. Not too many people were interested in his opinions on the fonts businesses chose for their signage and advertising. He didn’t follow that many people and he never reblogged anything. The only posts of his that got likes in the double digits were the random pictures he posted of his cat. One of Millicent’s pictures had been reblogged by a cat blog once and it had broken five hundred notes. Highlight of his tumblr career. Sad, really.

Intrigued now, he clicked on the link and opened up this vaderslut’s page. It was mostly blocks of text interspersed with random, overly-filtered pictures of landmarks from strange angles. Tilting his phone to the side, he realized he could place where most of the images had been taken. From Seattle, then. Scrolling back up, he scanned over some of the text posts and found they were all variations of the same theme.

_ Really, I’m a nice guy. Chill. I just like to smoke weed and give blowjobs. _ And then a location would be given, and a phone number. When he checked, he found they were all local streets.

So it was a porn blog in disguise after all. Disappointing. He hit the little person icon at the top of the screen and his thumb hovered over the “block” command, and then he hesitated. Not knowing why, he hit the follow button instead. There was something about those pictures. He’d give the guy a week. If he got any lewd messages he’d report and block him, but otherwise live and let live.

A week passed, and then another, and he forgot about his strange follower completely, until one afternoon when he noticed a huge spike in his activity. When he pulled up his activity page he found the mysterious vaderslut51283 had gone through all 101 pages of his blog and liked every single picture he’d ever posted of Millicent. He hadn’t left any comments or sent Hux any messages so he decided the man must have gotten high and gone on a cat bender. He enjoyed looking at the spike on his activity graph for the next week until it meandered off the page.

Another week passed and he allowed himself to be talked into a blind date after weeks of nagging. He insisted on keeping it simple, just a meetup for drinks after work. It ended with his drink in the jerk’s face and an angry text to the friend who’d set them up.

His two-year dry spell still unbroken, he threw himself into the sofa as soon as he got back to his condo. Gods, he needed to get laid. Maybe he should lower his standards. Or he could have some more alcohol. That’s what he needed, especially since three quarters of his second drink had baptized tonight’s mistake.

Settling back with three fingers of whiskey he popped open his laptop. After posting a tipsy rant about a flyer he’d found stapled to a telephone pole ( **_PAPYRUS?!?  REALLY?!?),_ ** he did a few tag searches, then scrolled through his dash for a bit. One particular image made him stop scrolling. 

It was his strange follower, the full-sized image of his user pic. Broad shoulders filled out a black motorcycle jacket and a blindingly white t-shirt hinted at impressive pecs. At such a weird angle it was hard to make out features, but if this wasn’t just some random stock photo this guy looked pretty good. Hux had a sudden vision of burying his hands in that hair as hot wet heat enveloped his cock and before he knew it he’d clicked on the message icon.

  
  


**star-emperor** : are you for real?

 

Crap. He couldn’t take that back.

The response was instantaneous.

 

**vaderslut51283** : what do u mean?

 

He thought about pretending he’d never sent the message. He thought about deleting his account, but he knew that was the alcohol talking. While he hesitated his cursor had come to rest at the outline of the man’s nipple on his laptop screen. Before he’d consciously made up his mind to reply his fingers slipped again.

 

**star-emperor** : About the blowjobs?

 

After 20 minutes of waiting for a response he checked vaderslut’s page for any recent activity but the last post was from six hours ago. All talk and no action, it seemed. 

Sighing, he gave up and shut his laptop down for the evening. For the best, really, because what had he been thinking?  His judgement had clearly been impaired. No more tumblr while on whiskey.

He still checked tumblr first thing the next morning but he had no new messages and vaderslut51283 still hadn’t made any new posts. Hux shrugged, allowing himself one wistful moment, thinking about that hair and those lips and something besides his own hands touching his dick for once. Reality intruded and he went on with his morning routine.

The next day his phone went off right in the middle of a meeting, a weird little “bloop” noise that he’d never heard before. It was soft enough that no one else noticed. He still flushed as he dug it out. It made the sound again before he could mute the volume and this time the whole table heard it. Mouthing an apology, he powered his phone off. After the meeting let out he checked, but couldn’t figure out what had caused that sound. An incident report hit his inbox and he shoved the problem aside, promising himself he’d figure it out later.

It wasn’t until that evening as tucked himself into the sofa with a glass of wine and his laptop that he saw the message notification at the top of his tumblr page.

 

**vaderslut51283** : sorry had to get new phone

**vaderslut51283** : dropped my old one and it fell down a sewer grate

**vaderslut51283** : I am real, like totally serious

**vaderslut51283** : are you there?

**vaderslut51283** : ur cat is really cute

 

Hux checked and found the man had posted a new picture, a black and white shot of street corner and a metal grating with the caption “road ate my phone. bastard!”

It took half the bottle to overcome his usual reticence and give him the nerve to respond. 

 

**star-emperor** : Sorry to hear that.

 

The response was immediate again.

 

**vaderslut51283** : u still interested?

 

He typed and erased his one-word response six times before hitting the send arrow.

 

**star-emperor** : yes

**vaderslut51283** : where and when?

 

Most of the meetup locations he’d posted had been for addresses around Belltown and Pioneer Square. Hux worked out in Ballard but he had a meeting downtown later that week, so he’d been planning on working from home that day and taking a bus in. He did a quick locator search.

 

**star-emperor** : Starbucks at 2 nd and Madison, 3pm Friday? 

**star-emperor** : No promises. I want to get a look at you first before I decide.

**vaderslut51283** : sure, sure, no prob

**star-emperor** : Condoms are a must.

**vadeslut51283** : :(

**star-emperor** : Condoms or I don’t show.

**vaderslut51283** : flavord?

  
  


So that’s how, two days later, Hux found himself sitting at a table in the corner of a downtown Starbucks. He nursed an iced black tea while trying not to stare at every person who came through the door. A pair of strawberry-flavored condoms burned a metaphorical hole in his pocket. Reciprocity hadn’t been mentioned, but it’d only be polite to offer.

He’d looked away when his hookup entered, but caught sight of him in the window, turned reflective by the UPS truck parked at the curb. Getting in line, the man pulled out his phone. 

While he was looking down at it Hux gave him a once-over. Vintage Levi’s clung to his hips and thighs like they’d been painted on. Motorcycle boots added unnecessary inches, putting him head and shoulders over the people in line around him. He was wearing the same leather jacket he’d had on for that tumblr picture and it emphasized his broad shoulders and narrow waist. His hair was pulled back from his face in braids at the top and fell in waves almost down to his shoulders in the back. Hux almost got caught staring at the lushest pair of lips he’d ever beheld, looking away just in time when the stranger turned in his direction.

Hux’s phone buzzed and he looked down, waiting a few seconds to answer it so he wouldn’t be obvious. He’d set it to vibrate so the sound wouldn’t give him away if he decided not to go through with whatever this was. He’d chosen a Starbucks for their meetup because he knew everyone in café would be on some kind of device so he could check his messages without being obvious.

 

**vaderslut51283** : r u here?

**vaderslut51283** : plz tell me you’re the superhot redhead by the window

 

He tried to be nonchalant about it as he looked up, but the guy was staring straight at him. He dropped his eyes down to his phone again, but it was too late. His flush had given him away.

 

**vaderslut51283** : you match ur cat, it’s cute

 

Hux looked up again, and the man was still staring at him, biting his lip, naked lust in his eyes. Did he have no control over his expressions? They’d get caught if he couldn’t school himself. 

The woman behind him had to poke him in the ribs to get him to move forward when the line moved. He made no move to approach Hux, looming over the counter after placing his order, forcing the other patrons to move around him to get their drinks. The barista called out a single shot espresso, which he claimed, but Hux didn’t catch the name that went with his order.

Plopping down into one of the armchairs on the other side of the seating area, he pulled out his phone again.

 

**vaderslut51283** : you still want a bj?

 

It took Hux several seconds to make sense of the abbreviation, and when he did he felt the blood rush to his cheeks. He nodded, though.

 

**vaderslut51283** :  i’m gonna take such good care of you

 

When he looked up again, his hookup had his bottom lip caught between his teeth. He’d sprawled in the chair, legs spread, stretching on for days. Hux tried to moisten his suddenly dry mouth with a gulp of tea.

 

**star-emperor** : How do you want to do this?

**vaderslut51283** : go to the bathroom i’ll follow in a min

 

Hux said a silent prayer of thanks that he’d packed his messenger bag that morning instead of a backpack because it covered his raging erection as he threaded his way between the tables. He could feel eyes following him the whole way.

Both restrooms were unisex, and neither was currently occupied. He picked the second one, putting as much distance between himself and the other patrons as possible.

 

**star-emperor** : I’m in the furthest one.

 

He barely had time to hang his bag on the hook before there was a knock on the door. Taking a deep breath, he opened it. His hookup slid in, locking the door behind him, then surged forward, backing him up against the wall. Before he could say anything the man dropped to his knees in front of him.

“Oh, man. You’re really into this.”   Any retort Hux might have made was lost in a whimper when the man leaned forward, rubbing his cheek against Hux’s crotch. “I wish we didn’t have to be quiet. I’d love to make you scream.”  He wasted no time, undoing Hux’s belt and tugging at his zipper. Hux fumbled out one of the condoms before his pants dropped.

“Strawberry?  Nice!”

He took the condom from Hux’s hand with his teeth, staring up at him with a gleam in his eyes as he pulled Hux’s boxer briefs down. Tearing the foil open, he worked the rubber free of the packaging. Hux hadn’t realized the flavored ones came in such ludicrous colors, and most assuredly had had not expected the bright red that was revealed.  It would turn his cock into a giant popsicle.

All thoughts of colors and sweets were driven out of his head and he moaned at the touch of skin on skin and the drag of a thumb over his tip.

“Been awhile, huh?”    


Hux nodded, not trusting his voice. The man knew what he was doing, slicking him with his own precum with deliberate pumps of his fist before he rolled the condom down his length. Even through the protective barrier the heat of his mouth almost overwhelmed Hux as this glorious stranger took him into his mouth with a contented hum.

“You’ve had some practice at this,” Hux managed to get out, biting back a moaned as the man sucked, cheeks hollowing as he drew off and pulled him back in again. He didn’t let his hands sit idle and Hux stuffed his fist in his mouth as fingers teased at his balls, massaging them in time with the bobbing of his head. 

Another moan escaped him despite his efforts as one of those fingers kept exploring, brushing around and over his rim. His nameless hookup made a questioning noise around his cock, forcing a whimper out around his fist, but he nodded in encouragement. 

When the man wrapped his hand around Hux’s cock, working his own fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking them at without breaking stride, Hux almost lost it right there, and he nearly drew blood, biting down onto his hand as a spit-slicked finger pressed into him. At the same time, he swallowed Hux down until his nose hit skin, and as his throat constricted around him and his finger hit just the right spot Hux came with a strangled shout.

Sagging against the wall, Hux watched as his stranger leaned back on his heels, unzipped his pants and brought himself to his own climax in a few short strokes. It had happened so fast. Hux still didn’t know what the man’s hair felt like and now it felt too late to find out. 

_ He must masturbate a lot _ , Hux thought, as the other climaxed and very little spilled out. Handy, though. No mess to clean up off the bathroom floor. How often did he do this? Thank goodness he’d insisted on a condom. 

As the man washed his hands Hux rolled the condom off, wadding it and the wrapper up in a bit of paper towel before discarding it in the trash. He moved over so Hux could check his reflection in the mirror. Grimacing, Hux squared his shoulders. He looked just like you’d expect a man who’d gotten sucked off in a public bathroom would look, face flushed, eyes glassy. Nothing for it but to keep his head down as he exited.

He stiffened in shock when arms wrapped around him from behind and lips nuzzled at the back of his neck. Before he could respond, the other man said “We should get out of here. Someone’s going to notice soon.”  He could only nod, and he grabbed his bag from the hook and unlocked the door.

As they exited the restroom they almost ran into a young woman with children hanging on to either hand. Hux felt skewered by her accusing stare, and then his mystery hookup put a hand at the small of his back and said in saccharine tones, “I told you that food truck was a bad idea. Maybe next time you’ll listen to me.”

With that her glare softened and they were treated to a murmur of sympathetic noises. They made their way out to the street and Hux cast about for something to say, but the other man beat him to it. 

“That was great. We should do it again sometime.”    


Hux found himself blinking at his retreating back and he turned the corner before Hux could come up with anything to say. But what was there to say, really?    


_ Thanks for the lewd act in public. If we run into each other again, pretend you don’t know me? _     


Settling his bag more comfortably across his shoulder, Hux turned and started walking in the other direction.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing m|m is bad enough normally but when one of the characters doesn't know the other's name it gets pretty hairy. I hope everything's clear.
> 
> Thanks to [Rebelwerewolf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebelwerewolf/pseuds/Rebelwerewolf) for suggesting a theme for Hux's tumblr.
> 
> [Here's *their* Starbucks](https://www.google.com/maps/uv?hl=en&pb=!1s0x54906ab109ce6ed1:0xe1e1c282210a4b94!2m10!2m2!1i80!2i80!3m1!2i20!16m4!1b1!2m2!1m1!1e1!3m1!7e115!4shttps://www.zomato.com/seattle/starbucks-12-downtown!5sstarbucks+2nd+and+madison+seattle+-+Google+Search&imagekey=!1e1!2shttps://b.zmtcdn.com/data/reviews_photos/0cb/5f47752c95663fe1efe5910af90e00cb.jpg&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiwtYbn86rPAhVE9mMKHQwLAu4QoioIcjAK).


	2. Not a Movie Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once wasn't enough. Hux wants a second round. But where and when?

After waking up with morning wood for the seventh straight day Hux decided a public quickie hadn’t done him any favors. As he rubbed another one out in the shower, the cold tile pressing into his back reminded him of that Starbucks bathroom. Whenever he closed his eyes he pictured dark lashes fluttering against pale skin and spit-slick lips wrapped around his cock.

His tumblr hookup hadn’t seemed interested in anything but a one-off, despite his parting comment. There hadn’t been any exchange of names, just that vague “we should do it again sometime.” He checked his phone again on the way into work. Still no new messages. The man hadn’t even liked any of his recent Millicent pictures. 

There hadn’t been any more of his text posts in the last week but he didn’t post much, maybe once every two to three days, and his hookup posts seemed to run three to four weeks apart. Not that Hux had checked, of course. Or taken his phone number from one of the text posts and entered it into his contacts list under the name Brandon Joe, because he’d die of embarrassment if someone scrolled through and saw an entry for “bj guy.”  

Just because he hadn’t contacted Hux didn’t mean he wasn’t getting any, though. He could have a whole virtual black book full of tumblr-name-only partners. He could be on his knees right now somewhere in the city, staring up at someone else with those dark eyes as he deep-throated them, eyelashes fluttering as his throat constricted around the cock in his mouth. 

Maybe this other person hadn’t insisted on a condom and they could feel the unadulterated heat of his tongue circling the tip of their cock, the heated caress of his lips as he took them in and drew off again. Maybe right now, in this instant, someone else was spilling into his mouth as they bit their fist trying not to cry out, watching their own cum glisten on his lips as it spilled over, trickling down his chin.

Not at work, dammit. He had a meeting in fifteen minutes. In desperation he pulled up a video from the last GOP debate. Best boner killer ever. Not for his blood pressure, though.

  
  
  


That night bj guy posted a new picture, a weird angle of the Hammering Man outside the Seattle Art Museum.  _ He must have been lying on the sidewalk to get that shot, _ Hux mused as he absently hit “like.” He choked on his wine when the message alert went off seconds later.

 

**vaderslut51283** : hey

  
  


While he was debating whether to respond or not, his tumblr blooped again.

  
  


**vaderslut51283** : i can’t

**vaderslut51283** : dammit, meant to ask if you’re up for another go?

 

Had that first cutoff message been  _ I can’t stop thinking about you? _ , Hux wondered as he typed his reply. No, that was just wishful thinking on his part. Keep it simple, he cautioned himself, settling for a one-word reply.

 

**star-emperor** : Sure.

 

After he sent it, he started to worry. Did that sound too casual? Too dismissive? He needn’t have worried, he realized, as the next messages arrived.

 

**vaderslut51283** : great! i’m pretty flexible.

 

Didn’t that create some interesting mental images? Now he had to decide where and when they could meet. He had been meaning to take a day off. Pulling up his calendar, he messaged back.

 

**star-emperor** : Tuesday?

**vaderslut51283** : that works. where/when?

**star-emperor** : How about a movie?

**vaderslut51283** : hot

 

Shifting on the sofa, Hux gave in and starting palming himself through his pants as he pulled up the movie schedule. Something mindless, with lots of explosions.

 

**star-emperor** : Cinerama, 1:30 show, Tuesday?

**vaderslut51283** :  perf.

**star-emperor** : We should wait until that morning to buy tickets to make sure we get an empty row.

 

He got a gif in response, some ridiculous thing of a woman in a horse mask clapping and giving a thumbs-up.

Tuesday, then. It was already Thursday. Not that long to wait, right?  Groaning, he unzipped his pants.

By Tuesday morning the seating chart had filled in a bit, but no one had purchased any seats in the back row on the right. He messaged off the row number and seat. A winking emoji came in response. When he refreshed a few minutes later he saw the seat next to him had been purchased.

He decided to walk to the theater. It was a bit of a stretch from his condo on the Hill but the blustery spring weather helped settle his nerves and the bite of the wind gave him a good excuse for the color in his cheeks. 

No tall dark leather-clad hotties skulked about the lobby when he arrived. He waffled about whether to wait there or go find his seat. This wasn’t a date, he reminded himself as he waited in line at the concessions stand. There wasn’t going to be any hand-holding or snuggling. Who knows if they’d even stay through the entire movie once they’d, well, done their thing. He ordered a bag of chocolate popcorn and headed into the theater.

Just before the previews started rolling his not-date plopped into the seat next to him and the blood immediately abandoned his brain for a lower portion of his anatomy.

“Is that the chocolate stuff?”

Instead of offering the bag, Hux held out a kernel.

“So that’s how it’s going to be?” 

Hux couldn’t see his expression in the dim lighting, but he sounded amused and when he leaned forward to take it from Hux he sucked his fingertips into his mouth along with the popcorn. That tongue! He couldn’t help himself. He dug out another piece. 

By the time the previews ended his pants had grown uncomfortably tight, and then it got worse. This time those luscious lips plucked the last kernel from his grasp and held it there, tantalizing. Hardly breathing, he tilted his own head, drawn in. Hux barely noticed the salty/sweet taste of the popcorn as their lips met. A brief flick of tongue pushed the popcorn into his mouth and withdrew all too soon. He chased after it, but with a shake of his head the other man sat back. 

“No need to rush. We’ve got two and a half hours.” His words were as soft as the caress of his fingers on the inside of Hux’s thigh.

“Fuck,” Hux muttered, and got a chuckle in return.

As the opening credits started rolling and the wandering fingers continued to torment him, Hux decided two could play this game. No point in playing coy, not with their arrangement. He didn’t need to pretend to stretch or any other such foolishness. Resting his arm on the back of the seat next to him, he let his fingers start to wander. 

At the first tug on his hair Hux heard the intake of breath as he froze for a brief moment. Relaxing his hold, Hux ran his fingers along his hairline, lightly scraping with his fingernails before he buried his hand in that silky mane again and pulled. Luckily for them both, the resultant moan coincided with a loud bit of music. He continued to toy with the soft strands, twining them around his fingers and giving intermittent tugs. The occasional soft sigh made him think his efforts were appreciated, and at every scrape of fingernails along his scalp the man leaned a little further into Hux, practically purring.

His hair smelled even better than it felt, like a forest just as it started to rain, with a hint of something floral. Hux nuzzled into it before he realized what he was doing. Since he was there already he took advantage, sucking at the earlobe his efforts had uncovered. Being kissed within an inch of his life wasn’t quite the reaction he’d been going for, but he decided he could live with it. Tall, broad, and handsome proved he could multi-task, nipping and licking his way into Hux’s mouth, leaving Hux a gasping wreck as his hand freed Hux’s cock from his pants.

“I thought you said no need to rush,” Hux managed to gasp out, almost forgetting to keep his voice down.

“You changed my mind. How many condoms did you bring?”

“Two,” he forced out between teeth clenched at the drag of skin on skin.

“I’ve got three.”

“You think we’ll need that many?”

“Well, I can dream, can’t I?” Glancing around to make sure nobody was watching, he slid out of his seat, nudging Hux’s leg aside as he settled between his knees. 

Hux fumbled around in his jacket, locating the inside pocket by feel and pulling out a condom. Hux nearly dropped it twice as he tried to tear it open, distraction and arousal warring with his coordination as fingers insinuated themselves further into his pants, teasing at his balls while the other hand squeezed and twisted his cock. When Hux finally he got the condom free of its packaging he tried to put it on inside out at first. 

"Not glow in the dark?" he murmured as Hux righted it and slid it on.

"Do you want to get caught?" Hux hissed in response. "Besides, they have to sit under a light for a few minutes."

 

His partner in crime didn’t respond, instead mouthing at the tip of his cock before Hux had managed to roll the rubber all the way down.

“Who’s impatient now?” he muttered.

He felt rather than heard the chuckle in response, vibrating up and down his length. Thank goodness for blockbusters that opened with multiple onscreen explosions, keeping the other movie viewers’ eyes glued to the screen and either covering up or excusing the noises he couldn’t help but make. 

Once he actually got his mouth on Hux he slowed down, working his tongue around the tip, dragging it along Hux’s length, letting it flick at the exposed skin at the base of the condom. He’d managed to pull Hux’s pants half off his hips and insinuated his hand far enough inside to cup his balls, massaging them as he sucked and licked and did his utmost to reduce Hux to a quivering moaning mess. In public. In a movie theater. And it had been his idea. And it was so fucking hot, keeping himself still, frozen in place, seeing the other viewers fixated on the screen in front of them, oblivious to the fact that here in the back corner of the theater he was getting the blowjob of his life.

With the change in angle, seated instead of standing, he couldn’t watch as those amazing lips worked their magic. As a trade-off he did get to bury both hands in that luxurious mane of hair. Tugging on it generated breathy little moans and growls that merged with the fight scene as they pulsed through him and the noises that emerged from around his cock at the feeling of fingernails raking across his skull encouraged Hux to pull harder.

His morning masturbation sessions had left him with less of a hair trigger but he still came close to losing it as he felt himself sucked all the way in, throat muscles clenching around his length.  _ Not so fast _ , he thought to himself, gritting his teeth.  _ Not this time. _

There was the barest scrape of teeth as he drew back, then another swirl around Hux’s tip, working into the slit and under the ridge, and inch by inch he felt himself taken in again, delicious suction all around him, so hot and wet and his resolve wasn’t good enough. A fireball exploded onscreen as he came, a coincidence he would have laughed at if he wasn’t working so hard to keep quiet.

As the man of his wet dreams settled back into the seat next to him Hux pulled the condom off, knotting it and dropping it into the empty popcorn bag. Blood still pounding in his ears, Hux felt more than saw the man next to him palm himself through his jeans. Reaching over, he covered his hand with his own.

“I want to return the favor. Just … give me a minute. Or three.” Taking stock, he leaned back, still breathing heavily. “Or ten.”

“Take your time. No explosions for a while now."

“You’ve seen this one before, then?”

“A few times, yes.”

“How long do we have to wait?”

“Twenty, thirty minutes.”

Action blockbusters weren’t his thing but he made a promise to himself to catch another viewing and actually watch the film. It might still not make all that much sense to him even if he paid attention from the beginning, as he hadn’t seen any of rest of the series, but he felt like he owed the filmmakers something now. He might be able to figure out the plot if he didn’t have such a distracting presence sitting next to him.

The arms between seats folded up. It was for ease in cleaning, but why not take advantage? His seatmate’s sudden intake of breath at the touch of Hux’s fingers sounded out over the dialogue as Hux traced the outline of his cock where it strained against his jeans.

"I won't make it until the next noisy part if you keep that up."

A perverse part of Hux wanted to take that as a challenge, but he made himself stop, pulling his hand back and squeezing the thigh next to his. When an arm wrapped around his shoulder he let himself tuck in, surprised at both the gesture and how much he enjoyed the contact. It also had the benefit of putting him in kissing distance again. He snuck tastes of skin from time to time when his mind wandered away from the plot unfolding on the screen.

He could feel his seatmate respond to each of his touches, thigh twitching and trembling beneath the touch of his fingers and at the scrape of teeth against the column of his neck. Hearing his breathing grow ragged, he decided he needed to tone it down again. Giving his thigh another squeeze, he settled in to wait. At least this time he could be prepared. Hee dug out the second condom, slipping it into his front pocket so he wouldn't have to scramble for it when his turn came.

When things seemed to be ramping up again, he shifted, reaching for the zipper, but a hand on his stayed his movement.

"False alarm."

"Dammit."

The waiting was getting to him. It was too easy to picture crawling into his lap and rutting against him. He wanted to suck bruises on his neck from his jaw to his collarbone, latch onto his nipples until he screamed for mercy. 

"How much longer now?" he asked, trying not to sound as impatient as he felt.

"Five, maybe ten minutes." 

He leaned in, knowing his breath would tickle as he spoke. "Too damned long."

Finally action exploded across the screen and Hux hit the floor moments after the first fist connected. He almost forgot about the condom in his haste, and wouldn't that have been ironic since he'd been the one to insist on them? 

In college he'd discovered he couldn't overcome his gag reflex, no matter how hard he tried. Instead, he'd spent a considerable amount of time working on other techniques to compensate. 

Concentrating on the tip with his mouth, he let his hands work their magic, stroking and twisting around the base of the shaft, timed with the swirls of his tongue.

Hux made himself slow down, wanting to savor this as much as possible, given their situation. Hands in his hair encouraged him, tightening to the point of pain. He took as much into his mouth as he could handle, bringing his hand up to meet his lips as he slid his free hand up under the other’s shirt, palm flat against skin.

It took Hux by surprise, the almost full body spasm beneath him when his questing fingers found a nipple. If not for Hux’s firm grasp on his cock, Hux might have choked, giving them away. 

One more flick, the barest of touches, and the hands in his hair tightened, fingers digging into his skull. Hollowing his cheeks, Hux sucked, pulling off until his lips met the ridge. Hux teased at the frenulum with the tip of his tongue while he continued to explore the flesh beneath the shirt. 

"I'm gonna ...." 

The whispered syllables cut off as Hux sank down on him, giving one last twist with his fingers. He hadn't timed it as perfectly. No explosions this time, but the grunts and slaps of flesh on flesh from the combat scene that didn't seem to end still provided a screen for their illicit activities. They'd just gotten themselves put back together again when a theater employee came in, red baton swinging as he made his way past their seats.

"Think we're made?" 

"Just a routine walk-through, I think?" Hux said, surreptitiously crossing his fingers.

After making a circuit of the theater the employee left and they both relaxed. Just as he was starting to wonder at the possibility of a second round, Hux's phone vibrated in his back pocket. A few minutes passed and then it vibrated again. It went off for a third time almost immediately and he cursed under his breath. Pulling it out, he shielded the glow from the screen with his hand as he checked his messages.

"Shit." 

"Something wrong?"

"It's work. They wouldn't be calling me unless something broke. I've got to call them back."

A quick check-in out on the landing and he determined he'd have to home and log in to track the issue that kept cropping up. With regret he made his way back into the theater. "My apologies. I've got to go."

"No problem. I'm going to wait until the lights come up to make sure we got everything."    


That was a nice thought. No staff anywhere got paid enough to pick up condom wrappers from the floor.

"Alright then. Message you soon?" Hux asked.

"I'm heading out of town tonight for a few weeks. But as soon as I get back, I will."

"You better!"

Hux started to get up and he grabbed Hux’s hand.

"Wait. Before you go. What's your name?"

"Tage."

"Tage. I'm Kylo."

Both for speed and a lingering shakiness in his legs, Hux took the bus back home. On the way he edited his contacts. Goodbye Brandon Joe.

"Kylo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to the Cinerama for writing this - it is my absolute favorite theater and they don't deserve what I just had Hux and Ren do there.
> 
> Working on my imaginary IRL modern headcanon, this took place in May of 2016 and the movie they took shameless advantage of was Captain America: Civil War.


	3. Unexpected and Unplanned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! An update! Thanks for sticking around with me for this.
> 
> Slight tag update. Things are progressing beyond blowjobs in this chapter.
> 
> Oh, and marijuana is legal in Washington state - brief mention of weed use here.
> 
> [Hux's car.](https://www.fiatusa.com/spider.html)

**vaderslut51283** : wish you were here, strawberry

**star-emperor** : Strawberry? Really?

**vaderslut51283** : what i was calling you before i learned your name

 

Well, that was marginally better than bj guy. 

 

**vaderslut51283** :   


**star-emperor** : Damn

**vaderslut51283** : main door doesn't lock but you cant see into the stalls at all

**vaderslut51283** : could pull your pants all the way down to your ankles while I sucked you off

**vaderslut51283** : work my fingers all the way inside you

**vaderslut51283** : have to be extra quiet

**vaderslut51283** : everything echoes in here

**star-emperor** : I'm at work, Kylo

**vaderslut51283** : really?

**vaderslut51283** : are you sitting at your desk?

**vaderslut51283** : would I fit beneath it?

 

He would, dammit, and now Hux was rock hard, picturing it.

 

**star-emperor** : You're evil.

 

He got a picture in response, a close-up, a thumb between a pair of lips. Lips he recognized. He snapped a quick picture of his spread legs, sitting in his chair at his desk, and sent it back.

 

**star-emperor** : I'm signing off now. I have work to do.

 

He logged out of tumblr because he knew otherwise he'd keep checking for new messages. He shouldn't have taken that picture, though, because the thought of Kylo crouched under his desk sucking him off kept creeping up on him. 

A trip to the bathroom to splash some cold water on the back of his neck didn't help at all, flashbacks of their first encounter ending up making things even worse.

Gripping the sides of the sink, he stared into the mirror, trying to will himself down. He concentrated on it so hard he didn't hear the door to the bathroom open, so when Galen's voice sounded from behind him he jumped.

"Are you feeling alright, Armitage? You look flushed." 

If he moved, his condition would become obvious, so he stayed where he was, letting his shoulders sag.

"I don't know, sir. This came on all of a sudden." Honesty with one's boss was always a good thing. He just wasn’t qualifying what ‘this’ was.

"Something's been going around, although we've been lucky enough to miss it so far. Why don't you go on home? You did give up part of your day off earlier this week, so we owe you already."

"Thank you, sir. I think I will."

Nodding, Galen entered one of the stalls. Hux splashed some more water on his face.  Between this and the sounds of his boss going about his business he managed to get himself under enough control to make it out of the office without embarrassing himself.

He'd driven today instead of taking the bus. Putting the top down, he cranked the heat in his Fiat, soaking up the springtime sun. Deciding he needed a treat, he picked up a mocha frappucino at a Starbucks drive thru.

When he got home and logged back in to tumblr he found a handful more images waiting for him. Each one just skirted the edges of decency, obviously taken in public locations and offering him tantalizing glimpses of skin.

Fiddling around with his phone for a bit, he sent one back from his balcony, with downtown as a backdrop. It wasn’t the best selfie he’d ever taken but it highlighted his his exposed neck and bared collarbone. It’d do. He sent it off before he could change his mind.

 

**vaderslut51283** : that's a great view

**star-emperor** : Me or the skyline?

**vaderslut51283** : both

**vaderslut51283** : i'd do you there

 

And he was right back where Kylo had put him at work earlier that day. The mental image of Kylo kneeling in front of him as he leaned against his balcony railing had him rock hard in his pants again. At least he could do something about it now. None of his neighbors would be home right now. Unfolding one of the chairs he kept in the corner, he unzipped his pants as he sat.  

 

**star-emperor** : Tell me more.

**vaderslut51283** : right there in the open

 

Fuck it. He shimmied out of his pants and briefs, dropping them in a careless pile next to the chair, and fumbled at the buttons on his shirt, baring his chest.

 

**vaderslut51283** : no walls, no doors

 

Spitting into his palm, he wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke, rough and fast.

 

**vaderslut51283** : swallowing you down, hot around you

**vaderslut51283** : want to make you scream

 

He didn't scream, but his moans were loud enough that they would have drawn attention at a later hour. It took nine tries to capture the image he wanted, a close-up of a smear of cum just below his nipple.

 

**vaderslut51283** : shit you made me drop my phone again

**star-emperor** : Again? When was the first time?

**vaderslut51283** : the first time you messaged me

**vaderslut51283** : when it fell in the drain

**star-emperor** : My apologies. I assume since you're still messaging me that your phone survived this time?

**vaderslut51283** : lol

**vaderslut51283** : it's good

  
  


What did you call it when you sent salacious messages through social media? Did it qualify as sexting? However you'd label it, they continued doing it for the rest of Kylo's trip. Before Hux knew it, two weeks had flown by.

  
  


**vaderslut51283** : getting in tonight, but kinda late and I've got a morning brunch thing with my mom

**vaderslut51283** : afternoon starbucks sound good? ;)

**star-emperor** : Sounds like a plan. Downtown still good?

 

He picked a different Starbucks this time. No use courting trouble.

 

**vaderslut51283** : can't wait

 

Saturday night found him restless, knowing Kylo was back in town and he'd see him in just a few hours. Trying to distract himself, he decided he'd treat himself to dinner at his favorite spot. 

This restaurant had changed hands at least three times in the last five years. His favorite bartender had stuck it out through each new set of owners, and he made the best Manhattans. They'd been on a first name basis for years now, and had become familiar enough with each other to know a few details about the other's lives. The comfort of it was another draw besides the excellent booze. 

Poe was one of the few people who he let get away with calling him Armitage, something about the way he said it flowing trippingly off his tongue. The flirting didn't hurt either, although Hux knew with one hundred percent certainty that it was just part of the job and he meant nothing by it. He'd made no comment when the wedding ring appeared on Poe's finger shortly after Washington had legalized same sex marriage, but had left a huge tip that night, with "congratulations" written underneath his signature.

He came in right at the end of dinner rush, squeezing onto a stool at the bar between two couples obviously out on dates. Even with the crowd, Poe still put his drink in front of him in under five minutes, and gave him his normal allotted period of time to decide which of his three regular meals he'd order that evening. 

This newest incarnation had the place serving some kind of Thai fusion, and after a salad with sesame black pepper steak he nursed a second drink. As the evening progressed, the other diners finished their meals and left, and soon he found himself in sole possession of the bar. 

He thought it was his imagination playing tricks on him when Poe greeted a new customer. It sounded like he called them "Kylo". It must just be his anticipation for their meetup tomorrow. But when a familiar voice returned the greeting, he snuck a peek in the mirror over the bar, and no, he hadn't misheard. There his Kylo stood, clad head to toe in black leather, looking like sex incarnate. As he watched, Kylo unzipped his jacket, revealing a tantalizing slice of pale skin under black fishnet. 

Remembering how he'd reacted when Hux had tweaked his nipple the last time they'd met, he couldn't help but fantasize how Kylo would respond if he trapped one nub in the mesh and played with it.

"How was the trip?" Poe asked.

"Dad's usual. Thanks for letting me crash tonight. If I stayed at my place it'd be too tempting to skip brunch."

"No problem. Tell your mom I said hi!"

"You should come along. She's always happier to see you than me." 

"But then you'd be even grumpier than usual." 

"Yeah, whatever." 

"You going to swing by the club for a bit?"

"Yeah, want to catch Finn dj'ing a bit before I crash."

What were the odds that his favorite bartender was on such familiar terms with his partner in illicit public indecency? He was trying to decide whether he should call attention to himself or not, but Kylo solved his problem, looking up and catching his reflection in the mirror over the bar. As he watched, eyes widened in recognition. A headshake followed, and Kylo turned to him, grin taking over his face. Feeling an equally goofy smile spread across his, he raised his glass and took a sip to try to hide it. This was supposed to be a no strings hookup, he tried to remind himself, but that didn't stop the warmth that spread through him as Kylo clapped Poe on the shoulder and made his way down the bar towards him.

"Hey." Kylo looked down, rocking back and forth on his heels. He had a pair of stompy boots on, all buckles and laces up to his knees and stacked soles that added unnecessary inches to his already towering stature.

"This is unexpected. Not in a bad way," Hux hastened to add.

"Yeah. Um, sorry, but I have to say this. You come here often?" The roguish grin made another appearance, peeking out from the hair that had fallen down across Kylo's face as he glanced up.

"Really?"  Hux couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, not really. Sorry, that is. How could I pass up a chance to use that line?"

Standing as he was, Hux had an even better view of Kylo's fishnet-clad torso, and the words escaped before he'd thought them through.

"I couldn't help but overhearing about your plans for the evening. I live not too far from here. Maybe you'd like to crash at my place instead?"

Kylo froze, surprise plain on his face, and Hux backpedaled.

"Never mind, it was just a thought."

"No, no, that'd be great. I'd like that." Between one heartbeat and the next the mood between them shifted. Kylo's eyes flickered up to Hux’s, dropped down to his crotch and back up again to stare Hux’s lips, tongue darting out between his lips. "I'd like that a lot." 

A flicker of motion caught his attention, a flash of Poe's white shirt in the corner of his eye as the bartender retreated to the other end of the bar. His bill had appeared next to his drink as they talked. He took that as a sign that Poe approved. Pulling his wallet out, he laid his card on top of the slip. It didn't take any longer than usual for Poe to run his card, but it felt like forever. Finally they were out the door, Kylo's hand burning through his clothes at the small of his back.

"Mind if we take my bike?  I've got a spare helmet."

Hux had brief moment of hilarity, picturing themselves squeezing together somehow into the bucket seat of a recumbent cycle, but Kylo's bike proved to be a motorcycle parked on the corner, a monstrosity of matte black paint with chrome pipes. The leathers should have been a clue. At the thought of pressing up against Kylo's back while this beast rumbled beneath him, a whimper almost escaped and he stuck his hands in his front pockets, trying to surreptitiously rearrange himself in his pants. 

A half helmet hung from one handlebar and Kylo pulled out another from one of his saddlebags, giving Hux a moment to try to compose himself. The helmets matched each other, a pattern of silver lines running along the edges, although Kylo's showed signs of wear.

"Is that safe?" he asked. Even in the dim light he could see pitting on the surface.

"I need to replace it, I know." Shrugging, Kylo put the helmet on, fastening the strap under his chin. Hux didn't manage it quite so gracefully and Kylo ended up helping him with the buckle. 

Goosebumps broke out on his arms at the brush of Kylo's fingers under his chin. Kissing while wearing motorcycle helmets, even half ones, was an exercise in awkwardness, he discovered, consoling himself with the promise of more to come. Hux could find no plausible reason for the wiggling Kylo did while settling themselves on the seat of his bike, except as an excuse to rub his ass on Hux's crotch.

The ride was just as wonderful and frustrating as he'd imagined, what with the rumbling of the engine, the smell of the leather and the full body contact. He barely noticed as they whizzed past the shops on Broadway. At a red light Hux gave into the temptation he'd been fighting since they started the trip. Kylo hadn't zipped his jacket up, and he slid his hand inside, fishnet rough under his fingers. Leaning back against him, Kylo let out a low moan as Hux found what he was looking for, rolling Kylo's nipple between his fingers, then pinching. Could he get him off like this, he wondered? He'd never had a partner so sensitive before. The light from the other direction turned yellow and he withdrew his hand, wrapping it back around Kylo's waist.

Kylo continued to maneuver through the late-night traffic, following Hux's taps on his shoulders and pointed directions. He found a space just down the street from Hux’s building, backing his bike up to the curb in between a smart car and a Prius. Stowing both helmets in one saddlebag, Kylo pulled a battered duffel from the other. How did his hair look so perfect, post helmet? That shouldn't be possible.

Kylo didn't try to make any small talk as Hux led the way up the stairs and let them into the building. It took just long enough for the elevator to arrive for Hux to start to second guessing himself. After all, his hormones had just prompted him to invite a total stranger into his home. His only witness was this stranger's family friend. Would his generous tipping habits be enough to make Poe step forward if his body was discovered in his condo sometime next week? 

If he'd had much longer to think about it, he might have tried to come up with an excuse to back out, but as soon as the doors closed, Kylo crowded him against the back wall and his hormones overrode his brain.

"Any cameras in here?" Kylo asked.

Hux kissed him in response.

"I take it that's a no."  Spreading his legs at the nudge of Kylo's knee he groaned at the friction as Kylo rocked into him. Under the smell of leather and musk and that same new rain scent in his hair, Hux caught a hint of earthy sweetness.

"You weren't kidding in your posts, were you?  About the weed?"

"Flying always stresses me out. Helps take the edge off. You don't mind, do you?" Kylo asked, punctuating his sentences with more kisses.

"Only if you stop doing that." 

"Good, because you taste amazing. Poe makes the best Manhattans."

The hallway was empty when they got to his floor, with no one to see their disheveled state when the doors opened. Hux's condo was one from the end. He could have had a corner unit three floors down but he'd opted for a higher floor when he'd made the purchase, and he'd never regretted it. He caught a flash of orange when he opened the door, Millicent streaking across the living room and disappearing into his office. She always hid from strangers.

"That's where you took that picture, isn't it?" Kylo asked when he let them in, pointing towards the balcony as he let his bag slide off his shoulder. Ignoring everything else, he strode across the living room, staring out at the view. "Wow."

Hanging his coat up, Hux slid his shoes off before he followed. The carpeting muffled his footsteps but his reflection showed in the sliding doors as he approached and Kylo turned.

"Right here," Kylo said.

"Pardon?"

"I want you right here. Up against the glass."

Hands plucked at his shirt, undoing the buttons and sliding it down off his shoulders as Kylo pressed him back against the door. It might have been his imagination, but it seemed like Kylo's fingers trembled as he worked his way down, baring Hux's chest inch by inch. Comparing himself to Kylo's muscular torso, he hoped he wasn't too much of a disappointment. He shivered at the brush of fingers on his skin as Kylo slid his shirt off his shoulders, and at the touch of the lips that followed.

"Condoms are in the bedroom." He didn't want to break the mood, but better to do it sooner than later.

"Do you have lube? I want to do more than just suck you off this time." When Hux didn't answer, he stopped, pulling back. "If you're okay with that, I mean?"

"No," Hux managed to get out. "No, that's good. I'll just ... I'll be right back."

Where had he put the lube? Not in the nightstand with the condoms. After a bit of a scramble he found it. The bottle had rolled under the bed. It hadn't seemed that long, but Kylo had already shed his jacket and gotten all those buckles undone on his boots by the time Hux got back to the living room and had started to pull off his shirt.

"Wait. Don't take that off yet." Setting the condoms and lube on the little window ledge next to the sliding doors, he pulled the fishnet back down over Kylo's chest. Stretching the mesh, he teased at one of Kylo's nipples until it poked through, then let the fabric tighten around it again. He could feel the shiver run through Kylo's body at the first flick of his tongue and when he mouthed at it, sucking it in, Kylo sagged into him, throwing him off balance.

"Shit. Sorry. That's just ...." His words dissolved into half moan, half yell as Hux bit down. "Fuck, I could come from just that."

"As much fun as that could be, I believe you promised me something else."

"You're right, I did."

Hux found himself pressed up against the balcony door, hard enough to make the glass rattle.

"I promised to make you scream." Before Hux’s earlier panic could return, Kylo stopped, stepping back and shaking his head. "Shit. That sounded really creepy. I didn't mean, you know ...shit."

The stammering apology and the look of horror on Kylo's face were almost comical. Figuring it was the best way to reassure him, Hux grabbed his shirt with both hands and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Let's keep this simple, shall we? I'll tell you if something doesn't work for me, and you'll do the same?"

"Yeah, that's good."

"Alright then, where were we?"

"I think I was about to finish taking your clothes off." Kylo toyed with Hux's belt as he said this.

"That sounds like a good start." The heat of Kylo's breath counteracted the chill of the glass as he pushed Hux back against the balcony door again. When he ran his thumb across Hux's nipple, he grunted in disappointment at Hux's lack of reaction.

"Sorry. That's never done anything for me."

"No fair."

Hux laughed, low and breathy, as Kylo returned his focus to Hux's neck. "I'm sure if you put a bit of effort into it, you'll be able to find other ways to make me squirm."

"Challenge accepted."

They had no need to rush this time, he kept reminding himself. No chance of being interrupted or arrested. He had Kylo all to himself in the privacy of his own home for an entire evening. Plenty of time to let his fingers explore every line and plane of Kylo's back.

Kylo hadn't come to the same realization, or didn't believe in taking his time. He dropped to his knees without warning, tugging at Hux’s belt as licked his way along the skin above Hux's pants.

"We don't have to rush, you know. We have all night."

Kylo's chuckle vibrated across his skin.

"I know. I've just been fantasizing about what you look like for weeks." Working his belt through the loops, Kylo tossed it carelessly behind him. He managed Hux's pants and briefs without too much awkwardness, hands and mouth working in sync to get them off. Kneeling, he slid them off Hux's feet one at a time, throwing them after the belt.

"Like a statue in a museum," Kylo murmured, goosebumps prickling across Hux's thighs at the puffs of warm breath against his hip.

"Hardly."

"Haven't you ever looked at yourself in a mirror?"

"No need for all the flattery. You're already in."

"I'm not trying to flatter you. I wish I had my camera. I'd immortalize you."

Flustered at the praise, Hux deflected. "I hope I'll get to see the rest of you too. As soon as possible, preferably."

"First things first. I want to start with you in my mouth." Grabbing the bottle of lube and one of the condoms, Kylo set the bottle on the floor next to him and ripped the packet open. “More strawberry?" 

"There were a dozen in the pack. If we go through all these I can get some of those glow in the dark ones."

"If? Oh ye of little faith."

Hux had never seen anyone put a condom on with their mouth outside of a porno before tonight. Kylo worked it down his length in stages, letting Hux's cock slide almost all the way out of his mouth, taking it further in every time. He stared up at Hux all the while, only breaking eye contact when he reached the base. He swallowed around Hux, throat muscles contracting, wringing a moan from Hux, before he drew off again. 

Picking up the bottle of lube, he popped the cap open, letting it drip down onto his fingers. He teased at Hux's cock as he worked him open but never took him all the way into his mouth. No suction, no relief, just his tongue and lips, wet and hot on the tip. Teased him inside too, brushing against his prostate over and over, light caresses that turned his legs to rubber and left all of him wanting more.

"Ready for me?"

"Fuck yes."

Kylo stood in one fluid motion. "Help me with these? I don't want to get lube on the leather."

"With pleasure." Sliding the pants down off of Kylo's hips revealed the tiniest pair of sheer skin-tight briefs.

"Planning on getting lucky tonight?"

"More like giving them a test run. I had another pair for tomorrow."

Fascinated, he traced the line of Kylo's cock through the fabric. The tip had sprung free already, the garment barely large enough to hold things in place when Kylo wasn't engorged. He'd have taken more time to appreciate the view, but his focus had narrowed. He wasn't going to try to duplicate the trick with the condom, but Kylo didn't seem to mind, bracing himself against the glass as Hux rolled it on. When he knelt to grab the lube, he couldn't resist licking his way back up. Kylo bucked into his hand as he slicked his cock, forehead pressed against Hux's, breath harsh in his ear.

"Turn around," Kylo said. Pushing him up against the glass, Kylo thumbed the latch on the balcony door, sliding it open.

"I wonder how many of your neighbors have their windows open tonight." Kylo's cock brushed up against him, pushed against his rim. "Do you think they might hear us?"

Biting his lip as the head of Kylo's cock slid past the ring of muscle, Hux strained to listen. Faint sounds of conversation filtered in from below. His cock, trapped between his stomach and the door, twitched as a burst of laughter cut through the night.

"Yeah, I think they will. They're going to know someone's getting fucked, and they'll be checking out everyone in the elevator for the next few days, wondering who got lucky." Kylo withdrew and pushed in again and again, further in with each controlled thrust until he bottomed out, chest flush with Hux's back. Every movement wrung whimpers out of Hux. Tilting his head back, he swore as a sharp snap of Kylo's hips drove him up on the balls of his feet.

"Good?"

"More."

Kylo shifted behind him, adjusting his angle.

"That's perfect."

"What, there?" Kylo wrung another cry from Hux. "Yeah. Let's find out how loud you can get."

Kylo slammed back into him, dragging over his prostate with every thrust. Hux tried to muffle his cries in his arm, but Kylo wrapped his hands around his wrists, pushing them against the glass above his head. "Don't hold back. Let it all out. I want to hear what noises you make when you come completely undone." Capturing both of Hux's wrists with one hand, the other fell to Hux's hip, holding him flush against the glass as he thrust. The door rattled in the frame, not loud enough to cover Hux's cries.

A whoop and a holler drifted in from the night. "You go, dude! Lucky bastard!"

"I am never going to be able to look my neighbors in the  _ oh fuck yes don't stop." _

"Don't stop what?" Kylo breathed in his ear, suddenly frozen in place, cock just barely breaching him.

"Being a fucking tease! Fuck!" He tried to push backwards, impale himself, but Kylo held him in place.

"Is this what you want?" Another one of those powerful thrusts rattled the door.

" _ Yes oh god do it again don't you dare stop again fuck fuck yes _ ."

He’d have had more to say if Kylo hadn't proceeded to fuck him breathless. As it was, they got a few more catcalls, and one "Ten out of ten, perfect dismount!" as Kylo rode him through his orgasm and beyond, whimpering at the sensory overload. The door held, wonder of wonders. His legs did not. If Kylo hadn't wrapped an arm around him he would have ended up a puddle on the floor. There’d be noise complaints tomorrow but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

"So what's your opinion on early morning sex?" Kylo nuzzled into his neck, murmuring in his ear.

"I can't believe you can think about going again right now."

"Are you kidding? How could I not be?"

Humming in pleasure, Hux planted an awkward kiss on Kylo's temple. "It had better be spectacular if you wake me up for it before seven."

"I'll do my best."  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Kylo didn't do lazy languid morning sex, Hux discovered. By the time he drifted out of his dreams to the realization that he wasn't dreaming, Kylo had three fingers in him and his cock was leaking all over the sheets.

"Morning, sunshine. Ready for your wake-up call?"

Hux barely had time to mumble out an affirmative before Kylo had him pressed face-down into his pillows, ass in the air. Still half asleep, he allowed himself to be manhandled, moaning as Kylo buried himself balls-deep in one smooth motion.

"Fuck. You're amazing. So ready for me."

He mumbled something incoherent and Kylo laughed.

"What was that? Shut up and fuck me? Well, if you insist."

Kylo set a bruising pace, slamming into him, hands clamped on Hux's hips. Hux hoped his neighbors weren't trying to sleep in. The pillows muffled his moans but nothing cushioned the slam of his headboard against the wall. Kylo gasped and cursed into his ears, nails digging into his hips, grinding into him, impossibly deep, wringing a scream out of him as he came. Collapsing on top of him, panting and laughing, Kylo peppered his cheek and shoulder with kisses.

"Awake yet?"

He mumbled into the pillow, too spent to move.

"Is it alright if I shower?"

He managed to make a thumbs' up gesture with the hand splayed on the bed next to his head.

"Where are your towels?"

"Hall closet."

“Oh, hi cat. Hey, she looks grumpy in person too!”

He heard the door to the linen closet in the hallway open and close, and then the sound of running water. He spaced out for a bit, floating on a cloud of endorphins. A hand on his back pulled him out of his haze.

"Turn over. You're all a mess."

A damp cloth wiped at his belly. He'd been so out of it the sticky mess hadn't even registered. "Wha' time is it?"

"About nine-thirty. I've got to go."

That's right. He'd said he had to meet his mother for brunch this morning. "Come back after?"

A grin lit up Kylo's face.

"Sure."

"Bring coffee?"

"For you babe, anything."


	4. Ready for My Closeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo wants to take pictures. Yes, _those_ kinds of pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the [WIP big bang](http://wipbigbang.tumblr.com/) I finally finished this! Last chapter will be posted Friday. Thank you for all the comments and love and your patience!
> 
> Updates to tags. Let me know if you think I missed something, please? Links to information about marijuana suppositories and lube in the endnotes.

**vaderslut51283** : busy next weekend?

 

Hux saw the message had been sent before lunch. He'd made a habit of logging out of tumblr on his phone during the day, after the third time he'd had to retreat to the bathroom to deal with the, well, things that sprung up whenever Kylo began messaging him. He'd made sure Kylo knew, so it wouldn't look like he was ignoring him, but that didn't stop Kylo from sending him messages throughout the day.

 

**star-emperor** : Nothing on the calendar. Why?

**vaderslut51283** : [ www.seattleerotic.org](http://www.seattleerotic.org)

He had the elevator to himself, so he copied and pasted the link into the browser window. Scrolling through the website, he frowned.

 

**star-emperor** : This was a couple of months ago

**vaderslut51283** : yeah, but they'll start accepting submissions for next year soon

**vaderslut51283** : i want to take pictures of you

**vaderslut51283** : of us

 

At that, Hux nearly dropped his phone

 

**vaderslut51283** : i'll make sure our faces don't show

**vaderslut51283** : but think about it -  two by three prints on display for hundreds of people to see

His dick seemed to be in favor of the idea.

**star-emperor** : What did you have in mind?

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Kylo shared a house in the residential neighborhood north of Northgate mall with an unspecified number of roommates. The age of the neighborhood showed itself in the wide roads, copious off-street parking and huge lot sizes. Google Maps put Hux in front of a brick rambler, probably built in the late sixties or early seventies. Two ancient Volvos, a Prius and three motorcycles of various makes huddled together under the carport and a VW van, covered by tarps, sat in yard behind them. The house stood on the corner, framed by a variety of evergreens that grew through the chainlink fence that encircled the yard.

A face peered out of the drapes on the front picture window and he heard a muffled shout from the house. Before he'd made it through the gate Kylo burst out of the front door. He made an abortive attempt at protesting the exuberant greeting, but it was hard to get words out around Kylo's tongue.

"I hope you're on good terms with your neighbors," he finally gasped when Kylo came up for air.

"Yeah, we throw a big haunted house every year for Halloween. They love us."

He got a glimpse of the living room and kitchen as Kylo rushed him through the house.

Mismatched furniture and seventies wooden paneling seemed to be the theme. There were people on the battered loveseat in the living room but their attention was focused on the big screen tv that dominated the wall. They were playing some game that revolved around deliberately crashing vehicles.

"I'll introduce you to my roommates later," Kylo promised as he shut the door behind them.

"What, after they've heard me screaming your name?"

"Yeah. More fun that way."

Looking around, Hux asked, "Is this what your bedroom normally looks like?"

Kylo laughed. "No, not really.” He'd draped the walls in black fabric. Sheets, maybe? Ropes ran from wall to wall and he'd used clothespins to hang everything. He’d made up the bed with black sheets and he had huge lights set at each of the four corners.

Three cameras on tripods pointed towards the bed at various angles. One sat at the end of the bed, framing the headboard. The second camera was set up towards the middle of the bed on the left and the third looked down at the pillows from the right side. The rest of the furniture had been pushed up against one wall, except for the nightstand. A variety of sex toys and a pair of fur-lined cuffs sat on top of the nightstand, as well as a huge bottle of lube, a handful of condoms, and a small cardboard box.

"What's this? Rectify?" Hux asked, curious. He picked one up and squinted at the print. "Weed suppository? Seriously?"

"Yeah. I've been wanting to try one for forever. They're supposed to help you relax and increase sensation. If you're up for it, I mean. Fucking me?" Hux fumbled the box, nearly dropping it, and Kylo laughed. "So I take it that's a yes?"

"Most assuredly, yes. Oh, and I thought we might give these a try today?" 

Kylo's eyes widened as Hux pulled the set of nipple clamps out of his pocket, letting them dangle by the chain from one finger. He'd ordered them on the spur of the moment from Amazon and picked them up from a locker on his way in. As the clamps swayed back and forth, Kylo’s tongue darted out to moisten his lips as his eyes tracked their arc.

"That might be distracting."

"I certainly hope so."

While Kylo fiddled with the lights, Hux sat on the edge of the bed, scanning the fine print on the package. "Could they make the font any smaller?" Not something he'd explore on his tumblr, ever, but he still couldn't help critiquing it as he scanned the directions. "Does not take the place of lube. Wait for at least fifteen minutes after insertion for full effect."

"Wow. You make that sound hotter than anything I ever could have imagined."

"You think me reading the instructions for an anal suppository is hot?" Hux asked as he opened the box, taking out one of the small foil-wrapped packets and rolling it between his fingers.

"Well, yeah. I could come to you reading the phone book."

"Really? I might have to test that sometime.”

“Not today. We've got other things to explore right now.”

Hux waggled the box in Kylo’s direction. “You’d better strip then, so we can get going on this.”

“Give me a minute. I’ve got to check that the remotes are synched.”

“Oh dear. I guess I’ll have to get started without you.” Setting the box back on the nightstand and clamps next to it, Hux kicked off his shoes and lay back on the bed.

“Don’t get too far ahead of me.”

Instead of answering, Hux popped the first button on his shirt.

“Hang on, let’s do a few test shots,” Kylo said.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No, keep going. Give me a show?”

“I can do that.”

Hux continued to work his way down, spreading his shirt open to expose skin.

“I’m shooting in black and white for this, but I want to do you in color sometime.”

“You can do me any way you like.” Was that too personal? Too forward? He wouldn’t worry about it, Hux decided. He’d just enjoy the flush that had risen on Kylo’s cheeks at his words. The camera clicked and the lights flashed, and he moved on to the next button.

When he got to the last one on his shirt, he didn’t stop. With a shimmy of his hips, raising them up off the bed, he slid his pants down.

“You’re killing me here,” Kylo complained as he fiddled with one of the cameras, adjusting its angle on the tripod by a fraction of an inch.

“You can come join me anytime.”

“I’ve almost got it.”

“Good.” With his pants out of the way, Hux slid his hand in under the waistband of his briefs. He’d picked these out specially - they were a deep green that contrasted nicely with his hair. He might as well have gone for plain black if he’d known Kylo wouldn’t be shooting in color, but Kylo could appreciate them in person even if they didn’t show up on the prints. Pushing them down just enough to expose a tease of red, he started stroking himself under the fabric. The camera clicked again, a burst of shots in a sharp staccato.

“I set it on action mode so it will take a series of pictures.” Kylo’s words were muffled by his shirt as he pulled it over his head. Hux decided he needed to trace the outline of every single muscle in Kylo’s torso with his tongue. Kylo didn’t, to Hux’s disappointment, take off his pants.

“Forgot about something there?” he asked.

“Nah. I want to try for some semi-clothed shots first.” Kneeling on the bed, he crooked one finger at Hux. “Come here.”

“So demanding,” he teased. Since Kylo had presented him with unhindered access to those delicious abs, he obliged, licking a stripe up them as he rose. He followed with his hands, brushing over Kylo’s nipples as he met Kylo’s lips with his own. They parted with a gasp as his fingers circled sensitive skin and he dove in, then gasped, swearing, as the strobe lights went off.

“Dammit, sorry. Squeezed the remote.”

“Will they keep going off like that?”

“Well, yeah. That’s kind of the whole point of this, remember?”

“It’ll be a bit distracting.”

“Well, I’ll have to try to be more distracting, won’t I?”

The remote disappeared somewhere in the sheets as they helped each other out of the rest of their clothing and went off a few more times while they searched for it.

“I can’t wait to see what those pictures will look like,” Hux told Kylo when they finally found it, tangled up in a lump under one of the pillows. “Now, was there anything particular you wanted to try for this afternoon?”

“I’ve got an idea for a few things, but mainly I just want us to get familiar with this, see what angles work the best.”

“Alright. How should we start?”

Stretching out on his back, Kylo squirmed around until he’d gotten a pillow settled under his hips. “Something like this?” he asked, spreading his legs. The lights flashed again, but it seemed less intrusive this time. Maybe because he was focusing on other things now? With such a gorgeous hunk of manhood displayed before him, he might not notice if the next big earthquake hit once they got going.

"Eager, are you?" He settled between Kylo’s thighs, planting a quick kiss between Kylo’s pecs before grabbing the lube. Squeezing a bit out on his fingers, he teased at Kylo’s hole, spreading the lube around. Kylo bucked up into his touch as he pressed in. After working his finger in and out a few times he withdrew. When removed from its wrapper the suppository turned out to be about half the width of his finger.

“Okay. Here goes.” He didn't need to stretch Kylo any more to insert it, but he figured the deeper he could get it the better, and besides, he enjoyed watching the quiver travel across Kylo's abs as he twisted his finger.

"Almost there." He crooked a finger and grinned as Kylo spasmed. "Hold on, now." Adding a little extra lube, just to be sure, he slid the white capsule in, brushing against Kylo's prostate once more as he did so before withdrawing.

"There. Now we just have to figure out how to occupy ourselves for the next twenty to thirty minutes."

"Have something in mind?"

"Matter of fact, I do. Remember these?" Pointing, he watched Kylo follow his finger to the nightstand. When he leaned over to grab the clamps, he caught Kylo’s intake of breath.

"Ever played with these before?" he asked as he loosened one screw.

"Never dared."

"So I get to be your first?" Licking his finger, he circled Kylo's nipple, watching the skin pebble under his touch. Kylo didn't answer, just bit his lip as Hux sucked it up into a peak before applying the clamp. At the first twist of the screw Kylo gasped.

"Okay?"

"Fuck. I mean, yeah. Okay."

"Let me know if it gets to be too much."

He didn't tighten it all that much, just another couple of turns. Once it was firmly in place, a tug on the chain had Kylo arching off the bed.

"You like that?" he asked, flicking the nipple with his fingers before Kylo could form a response. From his reaction, he decided to hold off doing both nipples at the same time. He did love symmetry but he didn’t want Kylo coming before he had a chance to fuck him. He satisfied himself with alternating between teasing flicks of his tongue and puffs of breath. Kylo’s fists tangled in the sheets and the lights flashed constantly as he applied himself.

“You really could come just from this. I love it.”

“Tage!” Kylo whined in protest.

“Shhh now.” He loosened the clamp, drawing it off and immediately sucking Kylo’s nipple back into his mouth. When whimpers turned to moans he shifted, turning his attention to the other nipple.

“Let’s give this one a try, shall we?”

He didn’t apply the clamp right away, giving Kylo time to regain some semblance of control. This time he barely tightened it at all, pulling it off and replacing it several times in between more sucking and licking.

“How long has it been?” Kylo panted when he paused.

“I don’t know when we started. Maybe ten minutes?” He seemed to have gotten used to the lights, or had Kylo forgotten about his remote?

“Fuck.”

“I should have set a timer. You do seem to be enjoying this.” Precum dotted Kylo’s abs and Hux suppressed an urge to lick him clean. Instead he ran his fingers through it and held them up to Kylo’s lips. Kylo’s eyelashes fluttered as he sucked Hux’s fingers in, sending little bolts of lightning through him. "We should put condoms on. We’ll mess up the sheets."

Humming around Hux’s fingers, Kylo released them with a pop, freeing Hux to Hux grab the condoms from the nightstand. Bright red latex popped out when he ripped open the first package and Hux laughed. “Did you get more strawberry?”

“Well, yeah. They’re kind of our trademark now, aren’t they?” asked Kylo.

Hux put the first one on himself, then took his time sheathing Kylo, tracing the vein on the underside of Kylo’s cock as he inched the condom down, pausing to lean in and lick and suck on Kylo’s nipples several times during the process.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Kylo groaned. Hux took a nipple in his teeth in response, giving it a shake and drawing an almost-scream from Kylo’s lips.

“Maybe we should leave those alone for a bit now, move on to something else.” Dropping the clamps on the mattress next to Kylo, he moved up until he straddled Kylo’s chest. Kylo got the idea quickly enough, propping himself up on his elbows and sucking at the barest tip of Hux’s cock as Hux brushed it against his lips.

“Yeah, this is a good idea,” Kylo murmured, turning his head and running his lips along Hux’s length instead of taking Hux’s cock into his mouth. Hux could see the grin in his eyes, the teasing expression. Kylo expected him to beg for more. He couldn’t, though, because Kylo’s reactions to the clamps had worked him up more than he realized. If Kylo put that tongue of his to work he’d be the one in danger of coming so soon. So he let Kylo toy with him, bracing his hand against the headboard as Kylo continued to bestow light touches up and down his cock, never taking it into his mouth, just swirling his tongue over the tip before sliding away again.

“How are you feeling?” he asked. He’d lost track of time completely. It seemed like the weed might have worked its magic. Kylo certainly looked relaxed, sprawled back against the pillows, a lazy smile tugging at the corners of his eyes, his mouth otherwise occupied with things besides smiling. That was a sight he’d never get tired of, those sinful lips, swollen and shiny with saliva as they sucked his cock in. His view was cut off when Kylo pulled him forward, swallowing around him until his nose brushed Hux’s belly.

“Don’t forget we have other things planned,” he warned. 

Humming in what sounded like agreement, Kylo let him slide from his mouth, rubbing his cheek along Hux’s length like a cat scent-marking his territory.

“I think I’m ready.”

“Let’s just test that out, shall we?” Grabbing the lube from the nightstand again, he slid down the bed. He couldn’t resist teasing Kylo’s nipples one more time before repositioning himself between Kylo’s legs. His first finger slid in with no resistance and Kylo moaned when he crooked it, brushing his prostate. Kylo took a second, and then a third, pushing back onto Hux’s hand as he clenched around him.

“Yes, I’d say you’re ready.”

Slicking himself up, he carefully capped the bottle of lube and put it back on the nightstand. The clamps caught his eye, still laying on the mattress next to them, and he grinned.

“One more thing.”

“Oh god.”

He barely tightened them, just enough that they’d stay on when Kylo moved. When he had them both in place he sat back.

“I want you on your knees.”

“I don’t think I can.”

“Come on. You can do it.”

When Kylo rolled over onto his side he hissed.

“Something bothering you?” Hux asked, feigning an innocent tone.

“Every time I move….” Kylo trailed off as the chain shifted, biting his lip at the pull.

“What? Like this?” Hux smacked Kylo on the ass, eliciting a curse, and then another intake of breath as the chain swayed at the movement. “Or this?” he asked, flicking the chain with his finger, sending it slithering across Kylo’s chest.

“Fuck, Hux!”

“That is what we’re working towards, isn’t it? C’mon. All the way over.” With a bit more coaxing Kylo settled onto his elbows and knees, groaning at the pull. “Aren’t you the prettiest sight?” Hux asked as he lined himself up.

“Stop talking and put your dick in me before I come.”

He slid into Kylo as easily as his fingers had and he bit his lip at the heat that engulfed him.

“You feel incredible,” Kylo gasped as he bottomed out.

“Everything good?”

“Better than good. You feel ….” Kylo’s words trailed off as Hux pulled out, slowly, savoring the drag.

“Feel what?”

“Huge!”

That was not an answer he was expecting. It surprised a burst of laughter out of him and he thrust forward a bit harder than he’d planned.

“Oh fuck. Don’t … fuck.”

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t stop. Just … take it slow.”

He tried. But it was so hard (no pun intended), with Kylo’s ragged breathing, his breathy moans, driving him on. He’d pace himself with lazy strokes and then unexpectedly he’d slam in, loving the desperate cry he drove out of Kylo as he jarred Kylo’s whole body with the force of his thrust. Bottomed out, he stilled, thumbs rubbing circles on Kylo’s hips as he murmured to him, resuming his gentle pace only when Kylo begged him to start moving again. The next time he slammed forward Kylo dropped, elbows hitting the mattress, his whole body shuddering. Hux leaned forward, smoothing his hands up Kylo’s back and down his arms, pressing kisses up his spine and along his shoulders.

“Still good?”

“Gonna come. Gonna come soon.”

Taking that as in invitation, Hux set a steady pace, pulling almost all the way out and sinking back in. As Kylo clenched around him, grinding back into him, he reached around and grabbed the chain from the clamps, pulling them off with one sharp tug, drawing an inarticulate cry from Kylo. He rode Kylo through his orgasm, his own breath now coming in short gasps, bolts of lightning shooting up from the tips of his toes upward, building and building until it spilled out of him. He screamed his own climax out, collapsing on top of Kylo in a tangle of limbs when Kylo pitched forward onto the mattress.

The strobes went off again, impinging on his awareness for the first time in untold minutes.

“You better have gotten some good shots out of that.”

He didn’t know how long they lay there after. They might not have moved for the rest of the afternoon if one of Kylo’s roommates hadn’t banged on his door.

“Oy. Dinner! Wash up, you lot!”

“We were noisy, weren’t we?” he asked, burying his face in Kylo’s chest.

“Yep.”

He survived dinner, happily lost in the crowd as Kylo’s roommates (there were six of them – he never got their names straight) passed dishes around, chattering at each other and him like they hadn’t heard the two of them screwing each other silly earlier that day. After the dishes were done they all descended on Kylo’s room, helping him put it back together.

“We aren’t touching those sheets, though,” was one of their parting shots as they filed out, leaving Kylo and Hux alone again. 

Kylo pulled the memory cards from his cameras and sat down at his desk, inserting the first one into a sleek-looking laptop.

“Let’s see what we got today.”

He watched over Kylo’s shoulder, fascinated, as Kylo flicked rapidly through the photos. He’d taken several hundred between the three cards, in rapid fire bursts.

“I didn’t even realize the lights were still going off,” Hux marveled as shot after shot scrolled past.

Kylo dismissed most of them, deleting them with clicks of his mouse.

“No way to crop that one so it doesn’t show our faces. Can’t see anything interesting in these. Blurry. Still blurry.” He kept up a rapid commentary as he went. By the time he finished, he had twenty-two left. There was one Hux loved in particular - Kylo had zoomed in on one shot where Hux had pulled on the chain to one of his clamps, stretching the nipple. He’d kept Hux’s fingers in the frame. The composition reminded Hux of a piece from the fine art class he’d taken in college.

“Looks like a bit of the Sistine Chapel ceiling there,” he said and Kylo laughed.

“Might be able to work with these. We need to do another couple of shoots, though. I should have used clear condoms for the black and white shots.”

“Well, if you insist.” 

After comparing calendars Kylo saw Hux to the door, sending him off with another of those enthusiastic kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo takes pictures of he and Hux having sex in this chapter. Hux decides to take advantage of Kylo's nipple sensitivity and teases/torments him with nipple clamps.
> 
> A little info on using nipple clamps [here](https://www.literotica.com/s/nipple-clamps-101). (Hux bought[ these](https://smile.amazon.com/Nipple-Clamps-Criss-PHS-International/dp/B01AVJ2K66/ref=sr_1_76_a_it?ie=UTF8&qid=1485018046&sr=8-76&keywords=nipple+clamps).)
> 
> Info on anal weed suppositories and lube:  
> https://broadly.vice.com/en_us/article/i-tried-anal-weed-lube-so-you-dont-have-to-foria  
> https://www.refinery29.com/2017/02/141784/anal-sex-foria-weed-lube


	5. Are We Really Doing This?

They did do another shoot at Hux’s a few weekends later. Or they tried to. Millicent had other ideas, interrupting them with demands for pets and cuddles from Hux as Kylo tried to get some test shots.

“Why isn’t your cat hiding from me now?” Kylo asked the third time Hux shooed her off the bed and out the door.

“Because it’s not convenient, of course. That is the way of cats, after all.”

“Do you have something you can use to wedge it shut?” 

Doorknobs were no hindrance to Millicent. Lack of opposable thumbs had never discouraged her from getting into whatever caught her fancy. Hux tried putting a couple of heavy books down as a doorstop, which resulted into a series of heavy thuds and then nonstop yowls as Millicent expressed her displeasure at being shut out.

“That is a serious mood killer,” Kylo complained.

Conceding the field, Hux opened the door again, and Millicent strutted in, tail a triumphant banner as she pranced across the floor, weaving around Kylo’s equipment. They had a smaller setup-this time. Kylo could only cram one tripod and two lights on his bike. The cat gave each piece a going-over before hopping back up on the bed and flopping down on Hux’s pillow.

“Well, since I have the camera here,” Kylo said, and started snapping pictures of her. “You know, you should have her as a rating system for your blog. For when you complain about the signs.  _ Millicent approves!”  _ He made a gesture above his head with the hand that didn’t hold the camera, like he was reading a banner.

After a bit Kylo lay down on the floor, elbows propping up the camera as he started snapping shots from crazy angles. Feeling simultaneously disgruntled and amused, Hux brought out her toy box and let Kylo direct him as he continued shooting.

They ran out of light before she tired of their attentions but he kept at it until she finally had enough. She fell asleep in the center of Hux’s sofa shortly after he’d fed her.

“Is she out for the night, do you think?” Kylo asked

“For a few hours at least,” Hux assured him.

“Good.”

Hux waited until Kylo had stowed his camera safely before attacking him with the feathered lure from one of Millicent’s toys. Kylo’s yelp of surprise earned him a glare from the cat for disturbing her slumber.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The next morning Hux woke to the clacking of a keyboard.

“Must you?”

“Oh, good You’re up. Come check these out!”

“This is not how I expected to be woken up this morning, I have to say,” he grumbled as he slipped out of bed and padded across the room. “You’ve spoiled me with your overly enthusiastic morning sex, you know. Looking at cat pictures is a bit of a letdown”

“Who’s to say we can’t do both?”

And that’s how Hux ended up bouncing on Kylo’s cock in his office chair at the desk in his bedroom at seven a.m. on a Sunday morning.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

**vaderslut51283** : 

**star-emperor** : I draw the line at poking fun at non-profits.

**star-emperor** : They’ve got too many other things to spend their money on than graphic design.

**star-emperor** : And besides that font’s fine

**vaderslut51283** : what? oh, no. I don’t want you to rate them

**vaderslut51283** : i want you to go there with me

**vaderslut51283** : to get tested

**vaderslut51283** : want to fuck you without a condom

**vaderslut51283** : only you

 

Hux’s pants shrank incrementally as each of Kylo’s messages came through. He pressed his heel against his crotch, trying to will away his burgeoning erection as he tapped out a response.

 

**star-emperor** : Which one and when?

**vaderslut51283** : what’s your week look like?

**star-emperor** : Like during the week? In working hours?

**vaderslut51283** : yeah

**star-emperor** : do you not work during working hours?

**vaderslut51283** : I work graveyard shift

**star-emperor** : When do you sleep?

**vaderslut51283** : whenever and wherever

 

Kylo never did have a problem sleeping, and he’d proved to be a power cat-napper. Checking his calendar, Hux gave Kylo a list of possible times he’d be available that week and next.

He took a half day the next Tuesday, leaving after lunch. Kylo had made their appointment at the First Hill clinic. He had no luck finding street parking so he pulled into a garage a couple of blocks away. Walking to the clinic, he kept an ear out for the rumble of Kylo’s motorcycle along the way. No such luck – Kylo had beat him there. He found the bike wedged in between two scooters in a row of motorcycle-only spaces across the street from the clinic.

He'd been through the routine before, but never with a partner. They ended up holding hands in the waiting room, which bemused Hux, but in a good way. They filled out the questionnaire separately. Hux decided this was a good thing. He didn’t really want to know if and when Kylo might have had other hookups, or if any of them had occurred since they’d met. He’d said “only you,” and that’s all that mattered now.

Hux hadn’t had any recent partners besides Kylo. After a brief physical exam and interview by the doctor he peed into a cup and had his blood drawn. He confirmed that a phone call was his preferred method of contact with the receptionist and that it was okay for them to leave a message and then took a seat in the waiting room again, as Kylo hadn’t finished yet.

He only had to wait for a few minutes.

“Did you take the bus?” Kylo asked as they left.

“No, I drove.”

“Where are you parked?”

“Even with the seats pushed all the way back, I don’t see how you could manage a blowjob in a Fiat, Kylo.”

“I’ll manage.”

He did too. Kylo wasted no time, pulling out a condom from his pocket while Hux fumbled with the seats.

“Planning for this, were you?”

“With you? Always.”

Squeezing himself into the passenger footwell, Kylo managed to wrap himself around the gear shift somehow, attacking Hux’s zipper with his teeth while he fumbled with the condom wrapper.

“Just think. Soon we won’t have to worry about these anymore.”

He cheated, licking a stripe up Hux’s length before sliding the condom on. Hux started to protest, but froze at the sound of an engine coming up the ramp. He saw a minivan roll by in the rear mirror, shushing Kylo as he watched them pull into a space across the aisle from him. Two women got out. One woman popped the hatchback and pulled out a folding stroller while the other released two little girls from their car seats. The first woman swore at the stroller and the other one scolded her. One of the girls repeated the curses back in a singsong voice and Kylo smothered his laugh in Hux’s thigh. 

Their voices receded and Kylo sucked his way up Hux’s length, mouthing at his tip as the elevator dinged. As soon as the door closed he swallowed Hux down and Hux banged his head on the roof of his car.

“I can’t wait to feel your mouth on me,” he moaned and Kylo hummed in agreement. This was the closest they’d come yet to being caught and the thrill of it, along with the anticipation of things to come, sent him spiraling over the edge the first time Kylo’s throat closed around him. 

Afterwards he drove Kylo back to his bike. Their goodbye kiss dragged on until someone behind him got frustrated enough to honk.

“Well, okay, then.” Kylo got out of the car, then leaned back in for another kiss, eliciting another round of honking.

“I’ll let you know when I get the results.”

“Likewise.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

**vaderslut51283** : doing anything for the 4th?

**star-emperor** : I usually watch from my balcony but that’s not set in stone.

**vaderslut51283** : my mom wants me to bring you to her barbecue

 

Oh. They’d were into the “meet the family” stage of their relationship now, were they? He shouldn’t have been surprised - they’d been moving inexorably in this direction since that first hookup in a Starbucks bathroom.

 

**star-emperor** : Okay, but we’re taking my car.

**vaderslut51283** : i’m good with that ;)

Kylo’s mother lived in an old two-story in Ravenna. It was about halfway between their two places but Hux opted to pick Kylo up at his house and drive in together. With the holiday, I-5 was clear and he made the trip in record time.

Instead of a lawn the house Kylo led him to had landscaped terraces shaded by trees, the ground covered in a combination of bark and gravel. Sculptures and planters were placed seemingly at random, and the spaces in between were filled with a variety of folding tables and chairs, groaning under dishes piled high with tasty-looking foods. 

As they approached Hux tried to push away the memory of the hasty blowjob Kylo had given him after they parked. He’d tried to object, but the novelty of unprotected sex plus Kylo’s determination to master the tight confines of his convertible both proved impossible to resist. And yet ….

Before they’d gotten out of the car Hux had given him a careful goings-over. It wouldn’t do to recreate that scene from  _ Something About Mary _ when he met his boyfriend’s mother. Kylo hadn’t missed a drop, though, and the bruises Kylo had sucked into his skin the night before weren’t in any places that showed.

“I can’t believe you’re about to hug your mother with the hands you just had wrapped around my cock,” he muttered to Kylo as he opened the gate for them. 

“I used the wipes you had in the glove compartment.”

Kylo had tossed the wipes in one of his mom’s neighbors garbage bins along the way, earning him a nasty look from one of the other neighbors as they’d passed. If only she knew.

“So what should I expect today?” Hux asked as they approached the house.

“You’ll get the initial barrage of questions and they’ll feel you out to see if you have a sense of humor. Feel free to snark away. They’ll all appreciate it. Then they’ll turn their attention back to the food and the booze and we’ll be a part of the crowd for the rest of the afternoon.”

“Sounds relatively painless.”

“Just don’t let Chewie talk you into taking a sip from his flask,” Kylo said as he opened the gate.

“Just don’t try to pull me into a secluded corner of your parents’ house,” Hux shot back.

“I make no promises.”

Before he could push that point, Kylo ushered him into the backyard, where a diminutive woman reigned over one of the most massive gas grills Hux had ever seen.

“You could roast a whole cow on that,” he marveled.

“Not quite but it manages a goat pretty well.”

The gate hadn’t closed behind them before the horde descended. Once he got them all sorted out, it proved to only be about fifteen people, but they were all larger than life. Towards the end of the introductions he got to shake hands with Kylo’s mother and froze halfway through the second pump as he recognized her from the nightly news.

“You’re …” he stammered.

“Not today, I’m not.” She winked at him and handed him a bottle of cider before turning back to the grill.

“Kylo?”

“Yes?”

“Why didn’t you ever mention your mother was Seattle’s Chief of Police?”

“Because then you wouldn’t ever have had sex with me in all those public places.”

Hux choked on his cider, praying no one had overheard them.

He’d recognized one of the other attendees when they arrived. Poe made his way over to them once the first barrage of introductions were over and they’d helped themselves to plates of food, towing a dark-skinned man along with him. 

“Hux! Good to see you. This is my husband, Finn.”

“The Finn who DJs?” Hux remembered that tidbit from a certain Saturday night not too long ago.

After they’d chatted for a bit Poe dropped an interesting tidbit.

“I’ve got a pitcher of keg-aged manhattans. Let me know when you want me to set you up!”

In response, Hux shoved his bottle into Kylo’s hand.

“Alright, my man. Be right back.” Poe clapped Hux on the shoulder and grinned at him, slipping away into the crowd. That left them alone with Finn, making small talk until Poe returned. And then Finn asked the question, the one they should both have expected but neither of them had prepared for.

“So how did the two of you meet?”  

Kylo and Hux looked at each other, and it was obvious to Hux that Kylo's thoughts mirrored his own.

_ Oh, shit. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are at the end. Thanks to you all for reading, commenting, not nagging at me when there was a 13 month break between chapters. I'm so happy to have this finished! Hugs and kisses for everyone.
> 
> Chapter note- when I first started writing this I had it planned that the boys would go to the Planned Parenthood clinic I used to visit, in the U-District. And then I found out the clinic isn't there anymore. I never did go check the First Hill one out, and I've made completely made up the parking garage in this chapter. Seattle residents, I hope you can forgive my creative license.


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist one last bit!

**star-emperor** : Hey, good news – the release went smoothly and I finished up early. I can make it after all!

 

 **vaderslut51283:** awesome!

 **vaderslut51283:** oh, hey, mom’s asking for more details on how we met again

 **vaderslut51283:** so I’m going to change my tumblr name

 

 **star-emperor** : Finally. I can’t believe you used your birthday. Haven’t you ever heard of identity theft?

 

 **vaderslut51283:** hey, no one but you knows this is my account

 

 **star-emperor** : Yes but you had your phone number up on it

 

 **vaderslut51283:** i deleted all those posts months ago

 

 **star-emperor** : Nothing every really goes away on the internet

 

 **emper0rskn!ght:** so how’s this?

 

 **star-emperor** : Oh, so you’re my knight now?

 

 **emper0rskn!ght:** i’m your every night babe

 

 **star-emperor** : did you type that with a straight face?

 

 **emper0rskn!ght:** almost

 

 **star-emperor** : On that note, I’m heading out

 

 **emper0rskn!ght:** okay. we’ll hold dinner.

 **emper0rskn!ght:** make sure to save room for dessert

 **emper0rskn!ght:** mom made strawberry pie. i told her it was your favorite.

 

 **star-emperor** : You’re evil

 

 **emper0rskn!ght:** that’s why you love me

 

 **star-emperor** : One of the reasons. See you soon

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say hi on [tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
